Pokémon: The Legend of Logan
by Eithirn
Summary: The life of a fourteen year old boy and his father has grown sad as they deal with the sorrow brought by their loving mother and wife leaving one day two years ago without even saying goodbye in the middle of the night. Although very little was left behind for them to remember her by young Logan takes it into his own hands to find his mother during his journey across Unova.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, only my OCs and the story that this turns into.**

_As I ran through the forest I could only see the scurrying and fleeing of frightened Pokémon but I could hear nothing over the rapid beating of my heart in my ears and the destruction of the forest from the beast chasing me. The farther I ran the more that I feared for the safety of not only myself but the wildlife so I started to slow down and as I stopped and turned and faced the monstrous being._

"_Why are you doing this?" I shouted at the frightening Pokémon. It slowed down to the point of slowly floating toward me. This towering monstrosity stared into my eyes; I couldn't help but feel like it was staring into my soul itself. The beast stood at a height almost double of the trees of the forest, it was gray with black and red stripes along its stomach. Along its sides there were yellow spikes and along its back it has dark shadowy tentacles that slightly resembled wings and its head looked like golden armor with horns, seemingly sharp enough to shred anyone to pieces in seconds. The being continued to stare at me for a moment until it let lose a deafening roar, its 'wings' and as they flew towards me, all I could do was wait for my own death but I then awoke._

I shot up from my bed; my shirt drenched in sweat, and looked around to find that I was in my room on my bed. I did what I always did when I got freaked out and grabbed my mother's Pokéball and rubbed the top. This Pokéball was one of the only things that were left after my mother disappeared seemingly overnight; the only strange thing about it was that her Pokémon, Bellossom, wasn't in there. Even though this happened two years ago my dad and I were still sad about my mother's disappearance, even if she could have died I hope that someday on my travels I would find her and convince her to come home for dad's sake.

Tomorrow will be the day that my friend Angelica and I will leave our small hometown and step into the storybook of legends. And the name Logan Mortenson will be remembered as the Pokémon Trainer prodigy from the region of Unova.

Along with the start of a new adventure is the start of my first fan fiction. Please do review and tell me what you like of my newbie prologue. Also tell me of any mistakes I could change to make it better ^.^


	2. New Beginings, Slight Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, only OCs and the personalities I made for the characters are mine.**

"Logan Glenn Mortenson, it's time to wake up!" I heard my father yell from downstairs. "You don't want to miss out on getting your first Pokémon from Professor Juniper's assistant do you?"

I jumped a little when I saw my alarm clock said 12:39 PM. I moved as quickly as I could put on my white Pokéball t-shirt and my torn jeans. I check the mirror on my dresser to see if there was anything that needed to be fixed with my hair and as always but found myself frowning at my dented nose. Ever since that accident that happened… I can never truly think about the accident without the scars. As for my hair I just parted it to the right as always and then put my favorite blue hat with three stars on it on and proceeded downstairs, but I found myself quickly turning around to grab my mother's Pokéball. As I rushed down the stairs I grabbed the railing and used it to swing into the kitchen and stopped sliding on the tile floor by grabbing the counter.

"Morning…" My father mumbled sipping his coffee while he packed some food for my journey. "Better get moving if you want to get your Pokémon."

"I know, I know!" I said as I reached in the cabinet and grabbed some granola bars and ran towards the door. As I started to slip on my worn black and white shoes I said. "I'll be back after I get my starter Pokémon dad!"

"Don't rush yourself Logan." I heard my dad say as I slammed the door. It was a beautiful day in Aspertia city, the sun shined brightly off the windows of the apartment buildings and the sounds of people and cars passing by, but found himself being tackled to the ground by no one but of course his friend Angelica Price.

"You bastard!" Logan heard being shouted into his ear while his friend had him pinned to the ground. Leave it to his arrogant friend to delay him while he was already late.

"Angie get off, I'm already late enough as it is." He said trying to struggle away from her grip on him. She was so predictable he even guessed what she was going to wear today, which was the same as always. She wore her white Reshiram hoodie dark blue shirt and black shorts with no damage and not even a thread out of place. She always had been somewhat of a neat freak, not even a hair out of place. She also had glasses but she wasn't wearing them.

"Did you lose your glasses?"

"No I didn't, I'm just wearing contacts today." She said annoyed giving me a glare. "I've been waiting for you for the past forty-five minutes at my place and you've been doing what exactly?"

"…Sleeping in… Again" I said with a look of defeat. "But I'm sure you would have been about to guess that along with anyone else that knows me." I started running by the time I was done this sentence in hopes of not missing out on getting my first Pokémon and preventing my best friend from getting one too.

"Damn right you'd better start running." Angie mumbled just barely loud enough for me to hear. At this point we had started to go into an all-out sprint just trying to make it to the look out on time before the professor's assistant decided that we ditched out on the entire thing. But to my luck she was there and therefor Angie did not have a reason to skin me alive.

"You're lucky…" Angie stated and we started walking towards the woman who wore a Green Beret, orange jacket and green pants. She also had a pair of glasses and blonde hair. Not long after she turned around and looked at us with smiling eyes.

"Oh, you must be the two new trainers the Professor Juniper sent me here to give a Pokémon." She spoke in an excited voice. "Isn't it just a lovely noon today?" The excited woman said looking out upon the rolling fields you could see over the railing of the lookout. "Pardon me, I've forgotten to tell you my name, I'm Bianca, the Professor's assistant." She said holding out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Miss," I said returning the handshake. "I'm Logan and this is my friend Angelica." Motioning with my free hand toward my silent yet excited friend. But as I looked back toward Bianca I noticed her staring at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked the entranced woman.

She then blushed slightly and said. "I'm sorry I just noticed… Never mind don't worry about it." She said starting to shake Angie's hand. She then started to change the subject. "I'd imagine that you two would like to get your first Pokémon now, huh?"

"We sure would!" Angie and I beamed at the same time overflowing with excitement. As the young assistant pulled a small container out of her bag, all I could do was stare in awe as the cylinder container opened half way to reveal three red and white Pokéballs, but the names on the labels beneath the balls seemed off.

"Uh, Miss Bianca, I think there was a typo with the labels." I said staring at them. "Snivy seems right but Cyndaquil and Squirtle aren't from Unova." I stated in confusion, starting to look up at her.

"Actually, it's no mistake that there's a Cyndaquil and Squirtle are here." Bianca said repositioning her glasses. "The Professor said to have these starters in the choice of your partner because of the increase of foreign Pokémon in the region."

"I was kinda expecting to get a Tepig or any choices that were only from Unova." I said with a slight amount of disappointment.

"That makes sense to me." Said Angie, deep in thought about her choice in Pokémon. I didn't really feel like waiting all day for Angie's choice.

"I know what I'll choose now." I stated looking intensely at the center Pokéball of the three. As I reached out to the red and white sphere containing my future partner and pressed the button. Out came a small mouse with fire spread across his back as he yawned and stared at me tilting his head in curiosity.

"Who's this boy?" He squeaked silently which mad me jump.

"Y-you can talk?! Am I the only one who heard him?" I spoke nervously and I Switched my gaze from the little blue fire mouse and stared at Angie and Bianca. While Angie stared at me like I was some sort of madman Bianca gasped.

"L-Logan are you serious about understanding Cyndaquil?! Actually I can believe you, I've met one person who actually could speak to Pokémon." Bianca said staring at me with wide eyes filled with amazement.

Angie looked at me slightly unimpressed. "I'll believe you when I meet someone else who can talk to Pokémon and you both say the same thing." She said walking towards the cylinder with the remaining two Pokéballs. "Anyways, I've decided to take Squirtle as my starter." She smirked. "You wouldn't be the best you could be if you rival took the weaker counterpart." As she stuck her tongue out at me, taunting me.

Ignoring Angie we both looked toward Bianca and in unison said. "Thank you for our starter Pokémon." As Cyndaquil crawled up onto my shoulder, like he already knew I was his new partner for our journey.

"Goodbye Miss Bianca! Thanks for bringing me to my partner!" Cyndaquil said nuzzling my cheek. I couldn't help but smirk, all I could think was _"This is going to change my life forever!"_, but as I looked over at Angie all I saw was her staring at me.

"It would be a shame if my first Pokémon battle was with someone besides my best friend," She glared at me with fire in her eyes while petting her Squirtle. "But first, how about we give them their new names."

"We're going to get a new name!" Both Squirtle and Cyndaquil said together, cheering.

After a few seconds I spoke up. "Alright how about I name you… Feu!" I thought to myself that is was a nice idea.

I got a confused stare from Angie. "Feu, so you called him fire… In French?" The stare changed from confused to sarcastically amused.

"Oh yea, I'd like to see you think of something better for Squirtle." I said with a smug stare and a devilish smile. The next few second all Angie did was stare at her new Squirtle for a second while it played with Cyndaquil down on the ground.

"I know I'll call you Zack." Angie said picking up the little blue turtle and petting him. Squirtle jumped up onto Angie's shoulder and hugged her head.

"I like that name, yours too Feu." The little Squirtle squeaked.

"Your name is nice too Zack." Feu exclaimed from my shoulder. Angie now looked at me with fire in her eyes once again.

Angie pointed at me from across the parking lot in front of Logan's apartment building, smirked and said. "Now that that's out of the way there's nothing stopping me from having a battle with you now."

I gave my own smile. "Alright Angie, it's time for you to see that type advantages don't matter and I'll be the Champion before you even get your final badge!" And with that their first battle unraveled.

**x-x-x-x-x**

And there you have it, my first chapter for my first fan fiction. At this point any input for changes for the future that could make this any better… Oh yea, any trolling in reviews and Cyndaquil gets to make some third degree burns. ^.^


	3. Harsh Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Trust me, I'm Canadian… Eh**

It was about as exciting as a battle between two low level Pokémon could get. Seriously aside from the occasional Leer/Tail Whip it was Tackle after Tackle, after Tackle until finally, Feu was the winner.

"We did it!" I shouted while Feu and I jumped around excitedly and Angie stood over on the other side of the parking lot returning Zack to his Pokéball to rest.

"You tried Zack… That was a great first battle Logan." Angie said with defeated tone and look on her face. I couldn't help but feel like a jerk a bit for pushing extra hard to win my first fight.

"You didn't do half bad yourself," I said while we exchanged a friendly hi-five in congratulations of each other's hard work. "And who knows one day you may even beat me." I said giving her an award winning smile. "Hey next time Zack's healed up do mind if…" I then realized we forgot the most important part of us meeting with the Professor Assistant.

"…Are you alright Logan?" I then looked her straight in the eyes and she realized what we forgot. "Son of a bitch, we seriously forgot about the Pokédexes?!" We then both started to sprint to the Aspertia lookout but then to our luck Bianca was able to ready our minds.

"Logan, Angelica there you guys are! I can't believe we all forgot about the Pokédexes." I couldn't help but laugh a bit about the situation until I felt a hand hit me upside the head. And of course, it was Angie.

"How could you laugh about the most important part of our journey almost being forgotten?" Angie Growled in my ear slightly scaring Feu.

"Is she always like this?" Feu asked. I couldn't help but laugh yet again at how fun it was going to be talking to Pokémon when no one else could.

"Hey Logan," Angie was right behind me at this point, smiling creepily. "If you haven't guessed, I CAN HEAR YOU!" As Bianca watched in the background chuckling at the sight of the friends having a 'friendly' fight, Bianca couldn't help remembering the days of her adventures arounf Unova with her friends.

X-X-X-X-X Flashback X-X-X-X-X

_4 Months Ago_

"_Logan, wait for me!" Shouted Angelica as the jittery young boy raced ahead of her. "You know you run faster than me so SLOW DOWN!" Regardless of the threats of the young girl he still ran ahead._

"_Come on Angie, you just have to speed it up a bit!" I shouted back at her as she was gasping for breath. I decided not to be a total dick and leave her in the dust so I walked back across the street and stood beside her and waited. "You should try to work on increasing your stamina a little." I smirked as she hit my arm._

"_You're an ass Logan." She said finally regaining her energy. "Can we please walk the rest of the way to school?" She said looking at me with puppy dog eyes trying to persuade me. _

_What can I say, I gave in. "Fine…" I said as she sighed. "IF, we race to the other side of the next street from here." I heard her sigh angrily._

"_FINE, but then we walk the rest of the way." That was good enough for me. So we raced, and it didn't take long for me to pull ahead and as I ran into the street, I hear a scream. "LOGAN!" And as I looked to the right I saw a guy obviously breaking the speed limit, and I was hit by the car. After I went flying I landed face down on the pavement skidded for a good twenty feet and stopped moving when my nose hit the curb. A minute later a couple of men flipped me on my back and saw the damage not only to my nose but my stomach and legs had no outer layer of skin left. To top it off I had a hole the size of a quarter on my heel where the car hit me. Then I saw Angie, she was crying in fear of what she saw and as my eyes swelled up with tears I blacked out._

X-X-X-X-X End of Flashback X-X-X-X-X

After Angie stopped hitting me I had remembered Bianca this morning and how she stared at me and then I realized, my nose… I then walked up to the young assistant. "Miss Bianca, would the reason you stared at me this morning be my nose?"

I heard Angie in the background squeak slightly and looked at her, she looked concerned about what I just said. Bianca brushed slightly at the topic that came out of nowhere and the answered. "Y-yes, how did you know?" She answered like I just talked about something personal in public to everyone… In fact I kinda just did.

I sighed. "It just seems to be one of the first things to come into topic when I first meet them." I heard Angie sniffle a bit at how much I was talking about a personal subject to someone we only met an hour to go. I looked at Angie and she nodded after a tear was wiped from her eye. I think that the person effect almost the most by this entire thing was Angie just because she watched the whole thing happen and almost lost her best friend and only friend. After she got it out of her system she him the OK and he told Bianca the entire story.

After a few minutes of him telling the story, Angie didn't want to hear anymore and went inside of my Dad's Apartment and after a quick apology for the interruption Logan went and found Angie sitting in the hall outside of his apartment lost in thought with a tear welling up in her eye. "You going to be ok?" I asked the disheartened brunet.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "No, just because that can happen again but there may not be a hospital around and you may not be so lucky." The more she spoke the more she sounded scared and hurt. Feu was just on my shoulder taking all of this information about his new master in. "If anything happens during our journey I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

I reached my hand out and she grabbed it as I pulled her out of her sitting position on the floor. "There's only one difference between then and now Angie." She sniffled and wiped a tear away looking at me in a way like if she was asking _"What do you mean?"._ "We'll have our Pokémon to help us get through all our challenges."

As I went to go open the door to my apartment Angie grabbed my shoulder and I looked her way. "Promise me?" I looked her way and she stared into my eyes with her serious blue eyes.

"I promise, nothing bad will happen." We both smiled. "Well, nothing major." I grinned as she lightly hit my arm. And then we walked into my dad's apartment. As always my dad greeted us with a nice strong welcome.

"Hello Angelica, how's your parents?" He asked as always.

"They're doing well, thanks."

"Who's this little fella?" He said nodding towards Feu. Feu started nuzzling my cheek affectionately. "I see he's taken a liking to you quickly." He said smiling, which was hard to tell through his beard and moustache.

"This is Feu he's my Cyndaquil." I smiled and said proudly as he sneezed and almost fell off my shoulder, which made my dad and I chuckle a bit.

"Where's your starter Pokémon Angie?"

"Oh, I'm letting him rest up because of the battle we just had."

"That's my son, winning battles even very early on, just like his mother." The mention of mom made my blood run cold for a moment. The next few minutes of saying goodbyes I grabbed my bag complete with food, money, sleeping bag, cross transceiver and extra clothes. One last thing was on my list though. My mother's Pokéball, made into an easy to wear necklace. I was finally ready for my Pokémon journey. Only one last thing to do, go get Angie's belongings and we'd be ready to go through Route 19 to Floccesy Town.

As we got to Angie's home it was pretty much the same as my place except it was a little bit more, Awkward, than my house.

"Mr. Price, like I said before, I'm not Angie's boyfriend." I said for what had to be the hundredth time I've said that. See what I meant by awkward.

"You say that now Logan, but who knows you and Angelica may just hit it off by the time one of you is champion."

"DAD, STOP IT HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She found herself saying almost every time I was over there. This journey is going to be tedious. But not as tedious as Mr. Price and trying to convince him were not in a relationship.

X-X-X-X-X

Well two chapters in three hours isn't too bad for my attention span. Don't forget to remark on my flaws and help me help the story. (For instance: Not alot of mentioning of teh Pokémans in a Pokémon fan fiction.) Don't forget trolling equals Cyndaquil BBQ Party


End file.
